Various devices have been employed for fixation of the cervical vertebrae, and for fixation of the occiput with the cervical vertebrae. Posterior systems include a plate attached to the occiput with screw fixation, typically in the posterior-medial section of the occiput. A rod extends from the plate and along the C1, C2 and even C3 vertebrae for attachment thereto to provide a platform for fixation. Spanning of multiple levels of the cervical spine results in fixation of these levels. However, for certain procedures fixation at one or more of these spanned levels of the cervical spine may not be desired.
In the cervical region, anatomical considerations make it difficult to utilize a trans-articular screw. Furthermore, to achieve the desired alignment for a trans-articular screw, long incisions in the tissue along the cervical region of the spine are necessary. This provides the exposure required for a proper trajectory for the surgical approach to insert the screw through the articular joint.
Sub-occipital and sub-laminar wiring techniques have also been employed to stabilize the cervical region during fusion. Wiring techniques can result in complications with intradural penetration. Plating systems lie very close to the surface of the skin and can require bi-cortical placement of screws.
Systems for occipital and cervical stabilization are needed that provide adequate stabilization, can be targeted to the vertebral level or levels in which stabilization is desired, and reduce the invasiveness and complexity of the procedure.